Sin Kid Story Collection
by ValeTheCrossboy
Summary: A Collection of Sin Kid stories I've made both old and new. Ranging in genre and tone.
1. Hold Me

**So in my time in the Sin Kid Fandom, I've written a few short stories of SKs on Pastebin but now I feel is a much better home for me for a variety of reasons. So consider this a dump of old stories and a place for any new short stories I create regarding SKs.**

**Here's my first short story. An old dark one called "Hold Me."**

* * *

Lori held Loan.

She'd never done such a thing with her since she was an adult.

But at that very moment the adult was now a scared child sobbing into the arms of her estranged mother, battered, bruised, and traumatized.

Lori could only rub the messy, tangled hair of her baby as the girl's tears along with the blood from her lips as well as the blood on her open chest stained Lori's shirt.

Across from the two was a figure, lying in a pool of blood.

He didn't die immediately. The man moaned and writhed in pain for several minutes while Loan could only stare in shock.

Shocked that she had ended his life.

She didn't mean too!

She didn't want too!

He came at her! The man broke in, threatened her and her mom, tied them to the corner, and had chosen her to "play" with.

He was going to do the same to her mom afterward...

Loan fought so hard but he hurt her bad...hit her with the gun, punched her, banged the back of her head on the ground.

The intruder practically mauled her breasts tearing off her sweater.

Loan could only whimper and sob as he bit into her chest...Mom was on the couch, tearing up as she could only helplessly watch her daughter in pain.

Loan managed to kick him off her as he pulled her pants down halfway The gun flew from his hands the other side of the room as man landed on his back.

She scrambled limited by the ropes around her arms and legs and fumbled with the firearm.

The bastard was on top of her in an instant.

It lasted for only a few seconds but its consequences would last a lifetime.

The loud BANG ended the brief struggle as the man stumbled back holding his chest.

Blood stained his hands and shirt as he collapsed on his back.

For several agonizing minutes, the man wheezed, gasped, and even whimpered in pain as he twisted like a dog.

Loan could barely snap out of it until Lori screamed at her to untie her.

The tedious process was only agonized by the man's dying sounds as blood pooled around him.

Lori was finally free before she was able to untie Loan's remaining parts.

By then the man was silent like a grave. The color was lost in his eyes as the light died from within him.

Loan could only stare at the corpse as Lori hastily freed her.

Without warning, Loan clung on to her mother as she gave heart wrenching, pained sobs. More harrowing than any time Lori had witnessed her daughter breakdown.

All she could do was hold and whisper words of comfort to her scarred child as the sirens and red and blue lights made their presence known outside.


	2. No More Tears

**So last story was a bit dark eh? Here's an older one related to Loan that's comfy.**

* * *

Loan was having another one of her episodes.

They came uncontrollably but they'd have her crying non stop like a newborn for hours on end.

Loan would seclude herself in her room so as not to disturb anyone with her embarrassing, petty display.

Tonight, however, she found herself doing it on the family couch after a midnight session in Doom.

She sobbed and sobbed uncontrollably.

On days like these not even her medicine could stop the tears and the reasons behind them.

She was tired, unhappy, unwanted, and unloved.

She was nothing but an embarrassing burden and a freak who couldn't even do the simplest of tasks and function in the real world.

She was sobbing so hard she almost didn't register the small mass that had wrapped itself around her.

She briefly looked down only to see the Lizy arms around Loan's waist

So shocked was she by the sudden appearance and action that she stopped crying briefly only sniffled as Lizy continued to hug her waist tighter

Suddenly she felt two more pressures to her side.

She looked only to see Lacy and Liby latched on to her left side.

Two more bodies came to her right: Lemy on her lap and Liena wrapping an arm around her.

Lulu crawled on the floor before nestling her way to Loan's bosom using the heads and bodies as way to climb there.

Two hands rested on top of her: one on her shoulder and one on her head.

The clothing on the hands implied the on her shoulder belonged to Lyra and the other on her head Lupa's.

Finally another sin child joined in what little space there was to awkwardly hug her waist and thigh, Leia.

Despite her tearstained face, the tears on loan's face had begun to cease.

The pain in her chest was soothed and replaced with a warm feeling.

A genuine feeling.

She was a wreck a giant emotional one with a long way to go before she could ever be considered "normal".

But ya know what?

She still had her brother and sisters to be there for her who put up with all her problems and still appreciate all she's tried to do as the oldest one.

"Thank you guys."

She sniffed as she said this.

Liena used an a handkerchief to wipe away Loan's tears before nodding.

"No more tears, big sis...no more tears."

The voice had come from Lemy who was still hugging the side of her chest.

Loan nodded.

"Yeah…no more tears."


	3. Terror

**Made this one for a variety of reasons. 1) Obviously inspired by if not outright derived Venom both character and film (tho this was made before the movie came out) and 2) I love the idea of Loan being given dark powers and having to deal with her unstable state and the tremendous amount of power she has been given often from dark origins. It's always appealing to put Loan through such challenge IMO.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Wet.

A wet bed with a shivering young woman on it.

Loan whimpered as more ripples passed her body.

It was a horrible sensation. It burned from her spine all across her body.

The sensation was pretty much a 2nd heartbeat inside of her with how fast it pulsated

Except instead of pumping blood, it was pure pain.

Tears came out of Loan's clenched eyes as more pain shot throughout her burning body.

The fever eating her inside like a parasite had caused the woman to strip into the nude under her covers.

Lori, Liena, Lyra, and a few others had checked on her. Each family member unsure of what plagued her. Not even Liena's soup and the plethora of medicine given to her had dulled the pain.

Loan rubbed her face on her soaked pillow as she let out a painful groan before whimpering. Death would be more fitting than having to live with this.

"Pathetic..."

Loan sat up, startled at a deep echoing voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

Loan shook in fear holding the blanket to her exposed chest.

"Wh-who's there?"

Silence responded to her inquiry in the dark, messy room.

Despite the sickness plaguing her body, Loan found the strength to weakly get up from the bed still clutching the blanket around her body.

One step at a time and she was at the center of the room looking around her.

"Sh-sh-show yourself...who said that?...If it's you Leia...Lizy...Liby...it's not funny."

"That's cute...You think I'm one of those whimpering whelps you call sisters."

The messy blonde's eyes widened as she backed up into the wall.

Her eyes scanned the room frantically, desperately searching for the source of the demonic voice ringing in her ears.

Yet the owner had yet to show itself.

In the commotion, her blanket had slipped to the ground, leaving her naked like a newborn to the world.

"You know...you actually have a delicious rack on you. Too bad you insist on hiding it from the world."

Loan immediately used her hands to cover her exposed breasts and genitals, cheeks reddening in embarrassment, shame, and fear.

Tears built up behind her shaking eye at tormenting of this now perverted demonic voice.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Wh-who are you? Again, you whimper like child fresh off their mother's tits. Do you really want to know?"

Too terrified to even speak now, Loan chose to nod slowly.

The voice gave a dark chuckle.

"Don't scream."

A sudden shriek exited Loan's throat as her body was pulled forward feet off the ground. Her body came to a stop in front of her dresser, both her arms sticking out in a cross formation.

The girl panicked and struggled to no avail as she realized in horror her own body had moved against her will on its own.

Then, it came.

From the left side of her face, a living goo had poured out from her ears and the corners of her left eye and the left side of her mouth.

The panicked blonde tried to scream only for something her vocals to be blocked from the inside of her throat, muffling them into pathetic, raspy cry.

Whatever it was was preventing her from screaming.

It was inside of her.

Loan could only watch as the goo expanded, connected, and finally formed across the left side of her terrified face.

Now, half of her face was a veiny, monstrous face colored in a desaturated sky blue.

Sharp, jagged teeth protruded from in front of where her mouth should be, wet and drooling. A white, jagged, and pupiless crescent shaped eye covered her own.

Tendrils held the corners of her uncovered mouth in a vice grip.

She wasn't even given the mercy of control even over her own jaw and tongue.

Whimpers escaped her clogged throat. Tears of fear poured freely from her one available eye as Loan could only watch in fear and horror as the source of the voice now spoke, using her own mouth to reveal itself.

"We...are Terror."


End file.
